waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enlightenment
Enlightenment is a mechanism of gaining potential points (pot) that currently is attainable by legends when their ability reaches 50. As of Western version 1.4, only those legends with pre-soaring ability of 45 can be practiced up to ab50, and, thus, only those can become enlightened. Enlightenment produces extra potential points such that all previous level advancements had yielded 5 pot instead of what they actually had generated. Enlightenment is automatic if, at the time the ability hits 50, the average pot point gain / level (ave pot) is 4 (3.9 as of v1.4) or greater. If the ave pot is less than 3.9, then enlightenment is not automatic and may be purchased with WoLcash via the Illuminate button. The purchase price is probably determined by how far below 4 the ave pot is AT SOARING, and it goes up by 20WoLcash each true level. The Illuminate button shows how much it will cost to enlighten, and shows how many pot points will be gained by doing so. Enlightenment becomes free if the average becomes 3.9 or greater. In fact, it appears highly likely that the game does not calculate averages. It uses a machine-equivalent that generates only whole numbers, rather than the fractions of typical averages. The game keeps track of how many points enlightenment will add. The calculations start by figuring the perfectly potted legend as having gained 990 pot points at level 200. As enlightenment is supposed to produce the perfect legend, the calculations work out how many points enlightenment should give to a less-than-perfect legend (one that has gotten all 4-pots instead of the perfect 5-pots). The game grants 1 pot-point for each true level left to go up to level 200 (100 true) and adds 1 for each pot point less than 5 that have already been earned. So, at true level 1 (level 101) enlightenment will give the legend 99 pot-points for the rest of the true levels, plus 1 for each 4-pot, 2 for each 3-pot, 3 for each 2-pot, and 4 for each 1-pot the legend earned during the regular level-ups (from level 1 to level 101)Nota bene: pot-points are granted for leveling from level 100 to level 101, it is just difficult to see them as they are added into the bonus pot points gained by soaring. The ideal legend will have gotten all 4-pots and is supposed to get 200 pot points on enlightenment at level 200. Thus, when the ability is raised to 50, if the legend's enlightenment-pot-point-gain is 200 or less then it happens automatically and is free. BUT, there's the difference between nice easy numbers and real numbers - there are only 198 steps from level 1 to level 200, not the nice round 200 the calculations were designed for. And, that means that instead of a simple 4-pot average, the auto-enlightenment happens at a slightly lower average - or, using the machine's calculator, at slightly more than 200 points for the enlightenment pot-point bonus. If the enlightenment total is greater than the slightly-more-than-200 number, then enlightenment will not happen automatically when the ability is raised to 50, and the game will calculate a cash cost for it. As the legend continues to level up as a true legend, the enlightenment tally will still be figured, and if pots less than 4 are reflected, will eventually fall below the slightly-more-than-200 number. When that happens, enlightenment will be free.The exact numbers for auto-enlightenment, and for enlightenment becoming free are not yet known. 211 points seems to not trigger the automatic enlightenment; less than that seems to be needed for free enlightenment. The requirements for enlightenment and the reward are such that optimally: *enlightenment should take place at level 100 true (maximum extra pot) *ability should be raised to 50 as soon as possible to make use of the extra 50 pot points granted upon reaching ab50, and to ensure the minimum number of reflections needed for acceptable pot thereafter. To create the optimal situation then, a legend's pre-soaring ave pot should be slightly less than 3.9 (so the enlightenment will not be automatic). Nota bene: if the average potential point per level gained is too low enlightenment will never be achieved. Because of some uncertainty as to how the level increase from 100 to 101 (level 1, true) is handled by the game mechanics for calculating the average and uncertainty about what the minimum average may be, it is recommended that ave pot at the time of soaring be not much lower than 3.8 but lower than 3.9 (NOT just lower than 4, as previously stated). If the average is known to be in the optimal range, then raising the ability to 50 as soon as soaring has been achieved will produce the optimal level-advancing state. Accepting only 4s and 5s (or greater, of course) during leveling up as a true legend will increase the average pot sufficiently to allow enlightment at no cost when level 100 is reached. If the pre-soaring average might be 3.9 or higher already, there are two strategies for best use of enlightenment. One method is to raise the ability to only 49 upon soaring, and then to 50 with automatic enlightenment at level 200 (100 true). Of course, under these circumstances pot gains of 3 or fewer should be reflected. The other approach is to deliberately lower the average by accepting several 3s during the first 10 true level-ups. Then raise the ability to 50, and continue leveling up with only pots greater than 3. Although more complicated, the second method gains the 50 automatic pot points from reaching ab50 long before the first strategy. Category:Mechanics